


Disciplinando Stiles

by Benn_Xavier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Breeding, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing Derek Hale, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Bottom Derek, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Derek, Top Stiles, cumming inside
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: Derek usa um método não muito comum para ensinar Stiles alguns dos seus conhecimentos secretos.





	Disciplinando Stiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndyLM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyLM/gifts).



> O sumário está horrível, eu sei. Me perdoem não sei escrever sumários. Mas a história vale a pena, isso eu garanto. xD
> 
> Essa fic é um presente para o leitor AndyLM. Espero que ele curta ler tanto quanto eu curti escrever. :)  
> Peço desculpas por algum erro que passou batido. Primeira vez que posto pelo celular.

Derek estava nervoso. Bem nervoso. Desde que ele começou seu tão resistido e outrora negado relacionamento com Stiles há alguns meses atrás eles nunca se aventuraram a nada além de pegações nervosas e selvagens pelos becos úmidos de Beacon Hills (mesmo com o pai do seu amado namorado sendo o Sherife da cidade e podendo flagrá-los em qual uma de suas rondas noturnas) mas os dois se tentavam mesmo assim.

Stiles era adolescente e como todo adolescente no alto de seus 16 anos ele tinha uma incontrolável urgência sexual explodindo em hormônios masculinos. O lobisomem fazia o possível pra satisfazer Stiles ‘ _vamos Derek eu quero que você dê duas sem tirar de dentro_ ’ o mais novo disse uma vez, enquanto o moreno se recuperava de uma foda intensa no quarto do adolescente em uma das noites de plantão do Sherife. Sim, Derek obedeceu ao pedido do seu amado e o fodeu mais uma vez, mais forte e mais rápido (tudo a pedido de Stiles entre gemidos e arfadas).Obrigado energia sobrenatural de lobisomem.

Então nada mais lógico do que juntar a fome com a vontade de comer (sem trocadilhos) e realizar uma fantasia que Derek tinha em sua mente já há algum tempo. Ele não sabia como Stiles iria reagir e muito menos se iria gostar, talvez o mais novo iria cair na gargalhada quando o visse mas se tinha algo que Derek sabia sobre o relacionamento com o adolescente era que Stiles não tinha vergonha de experimentar, além de gostar de uma boa e suada sessão de sexo; sendo assim ele decidiu continuar com o plano.

XXX

A noite estava tranquila. A luz da lua crescente cobria as ruas de Beacon Hills em uma leve camada prateada que reluzia nas superfícies onde tocava. O lobo de Derek estava tranquilo também, os casos sobrenaturais haviam diminuído e eles podiam finalmente aproveitar a calmaria como bons e apaixonados namorados que são. Em uma noite de turno do Sherife na delegacia, Derek aproveitou para curtir um jantar romântico com Stiles em casa, romântico nos seus próprios termos é claro. Comida chinesa, refrigerante (para Stiles, afinal nas próprias palavras de Derek _‘já basta eu estar transando com o filho adolescente do Sherife, não quero que ele me prenda uma segunda vez por embriagar seu filho menor de idade_ ) e cerveja, para Derek.

Stiles adorou tudo que o mais velho preparou, embora eles não prestaram atenção no filme que rolava na TV a partir do momento que começaram a se esfregar no sofá da sala. Beijos, mordidas, lambidas e mãos bobas eram a pedida da noite e era exatamente isso que Stiles estava esperando, mas Derek interrompeu o momento mágico de lambidas que o jovem distribuía no queixo barbudo do lobisomem, quando o mais velho o disse para ele esperar na sala enquanto ia ao banheiro.

Stiles não era idiota. Vamos lá, ele é o segundo com as melhores notas na sala (Lydia ocupando a primeira posição, é claro) e o “Sherlock Holmes do sobrenatural de Beacon Hills” junto ao pack de Derek, pura perspicácia e destreza resolvendo qualquer mistério e esquisitice que surgia no momento. Então ele sabia que o moreno tramava algo. Derek havia aprendido a ser mais aberto e a flertar com seu lado mais íntimo desde que começou a se relacionar com Stiles, assim todo esse mistério deixava o jovem impaciente, ansioso e curioso.

Ele sentou no sofá como lhe foi ordenado e esperou 25 minutos enquanto ouvia Derek se movendo no banheiro no andar de cima. Stiles estava quase subindo até seu quarto de tanta ansiedade.

– Você já tá pronto? –. Stiles perguntou em um tom normal, sabendo que Derek podia ouví-lo perfeitamente no andar de cima com sua super audição.

– Quase –. O moreno gritou de volta. – Vai valer a pena Stiles, confie em mim –.

Stiles pensava com seus botões enquanto isso. O que o moreno estaria tramando? Eles haviam tido várias conversas sobre fantasias e desejos sexuais que gostariam de tentar, Derek até tinha mencionado algo sobre coleiras e correntes durante uma de suas muitas sessões de sexo, foi uma excelente noite mas nada muito além disso. Desde que Derek foi sempre muito fechado, até mesmo sobre sexo, Stiles não tinha muito no que se apegar nessa situação onde ele estava no escuro. Então o que resta é esperar.

– Está pronto? –. Derek perguntou do alto da escada. – Feche os olhos e não espie.

Stiles voltou dos seus devaneios quando ouviu a voz do moreno e logo tratou de se sentar mais confortável no sofá, um arrepio de antecipação e excitação subindo por sua espinha.

– Sim estou pronto.– ele respondeu já fechando os olhos.

– Tem certeza? –. Derek perguntou. Stiles não tinha super audição como o mais velho mas ele pode jurar que sentiu um sorriso sacana acompanhar as palavras do moreno.

– Sim Derek eu tenho. Vamos logo com isso antes que eu suba aí é te traga aqui a força –.

– Abra os olhos –.

Stiles engasgou na própria respiração quando abriu os olhos e viu o que estava na sua frente. Sua boca ficou seca, suas pupilas dilataram e seus olhos se arregalaram. Seus batimentos ficaram acelerados e seu membro enrijeceu quase instantaneamente dentro da calça jeans.

Derek estava diante de si parecendo um pouco tímido mais do que a situação exigia. Ou levando em conta como ele se vestia.

Derek estava vestido como uma _garota de uma escola de freiras_. Ou mais precisamente em uma versão gay. Totalmente gay. Ele usava desde botas pretas de cano curto, acompanhados de meias brancas que subiam até os joelhos, com duas faixas vermelhas em cada perna, logo abaixo do joelho. Suas coxas musculosas e torneadas estavam a mostra devido ao short de tecido brim extremamente curto que usava, o qual tinha uma cintura um pouco mais alta do que deveria. Stiles imaginou se era um short feminino, mas nenhuma roupa para mulheres poderia cair tão bem nos quadris largos de Derek. Devem ser feitos sob medida, ele pensou. Uma camisa branca de botão ia por baixo do pecaminoso short, também muito bem passada e arrumada. A camisa parecia ser alguns números menor do que o tamanho normal que Derek usava, porque o tecido estava esticado e alargado pelos músculos definidos do moreno, nos braços e peitoral. Finos suspensórios vermelhos cruzavam o torso do mais velho, desde as fivelas que seguravam no cós do short, passando pelos ombros largos até se prenderem na parte de trás da roupa. Uma gravata prateada frouxa adornava o pescoço grosso do lobisomem, metade dela enfiada dentro da camisa por entre o espaço entre um botão e outro. Por fim seus lindos olhos esverdeados encaravam Stiles por trás de um grosso óculos preto, no estilo mais nerd possível. O cabelo negro estilizado para trás em um topete alto e brilhoso. O moreno estava indiscutivelmente pecaminoso. No pior sentido da palavra.

– Como estou? – Derek perguntou tentando soar o mais inocente e puritano possível. Ele estava realmente afim de jogar aquele jogo de sedução.

Stiles continuava a encarar o mais velho estupefato, boca levemente aberta, olhos vagueando sobre toda a silhueta larga de Derek. Saliva preenchia sua boca e ele levou alguns segundos para voltar a si. A sala de estar da casa dos Stilinski parecia um tanto mais quente se você perguntasse a Stiles. Derek conseguia ouvir as batidas rápidas e compassadas martelando no peito do mais novo.

Stiles abriu ainda mais a boca para falar mas tudo que saiu foi um som longe de qualquer palavra conhecida no dicionário. O corpo de Derek se tencionou.

– Você… você odiou não é? Eu sabia eu tô ridículo –. O moreno disse exacerbado, virando o rosto longe do olhar julgador de Stiles. Mas o adolescente prontamente se levantou do sofá, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés indo de encontro ao lobisomem a sua frente. Agora ereto ele pode notar o quão apertada sua calça se fazia sentir, sua ereção dura como pedra implorando por alívio. Mas isso poderia esperar ao menos por agora. Derek é mais importante.

Usando o dedo indicador ele ergueu o queixo barbudo do moreno, fazendo–o olhar nos olhos. Stiles pode ver o leve rubor por baixo dos grossos e aparados pelos da barba escura. Derek ficava ainda mais lindo ruborizado. Ele apoiou a palma da mão sobre a bochecha, o polegar acariciando a maçã do rosto de Derek.

– Eu não odiei, apenas fiquei… surpreso. Muito surpreso –. O jovem disse com um leve sorriso. – Você sempre me surpreendendo ein Derek Hale –.

– Então você gostou? – o moreno perguntou olhando por baixo dos cílios, a própria imagem da inocência, se é que era possível.

– Eu acho que você fica incrível com esse shortinho apertado –.

Derek sorriu safado. Porra, Stiles morreria por esse sorriso, tão brilhante e intenso. Ele sempre disse que Derek deveria sorrir mais, mas moreno subia logo uma carranca ao ouvir o pedido. Stiles achava fofo de qualquer jeito.

– Eu pude ouvir seu sangue fluindo e enchendo o seu pau na hora que você olhou pra mim –. Derek falou, usando uma mão para apalpar o membro duro do adolescente por cima da calça. – Seus batimentos acelerados, sua respiração arfada. Eu pude notar cada reação que seu corpo teve Stiles –. O moreno sussurrou no ouvido do mais novo, mordendo provocante o lóbulo pálido da orelha esquerda.

Stiles engoliu em seco, mas não se moveu. Ele permaneceu lá a mercê das mãos e palavras insinuantes de Derek, arrepios percorrendo todo seu corpo magro. O moreno não poupou toques, apertando cada vez mais forte o volume na calça de Stiles, roçando sua barba no pescoço pálido. A pele alva ficaria marcada sem nenhuma dúvida. Talvez essa fosse a intenção do lobisomem afinal. Marcar o outro como seu.

– Porra Derek –. Stiles gemeu sentindo tremores na espinha, as pernas bambas, e quase tendo um orgasmo mesmo ainda completamente vestido.

– Então está preparado pra sua lição de hoje? –. Derek perguntou.

Stiles assentiu com a cabeça mas não era essa a resposta que Derek queria. Ele queria palavras, verbalizações. Ele queria ouvir Stiles implorando por alívio.

– Eu não estou ouvindo baby –. Ele disse, descendo o pescoço do adolescente com levar mordidas e eventuais lambidas, deixando um rastro úmido pelo caminho.

– S-sim.. sim eu tô –.

Derek sorriu. – Ótimo –. Ele se afastou de Stiles, o olhou de cima a baixo, lambendo os lábios sentindo o gosto adocicado e levemente salgado da pele do adolescente. Seu lobo ficou inquieto. Sem mais demoras ele se vira e caminha em direção a escada, na intenção de levar toda essa cena ao quarto de Stiles. Enquanto ele caminhava, o mais novo pode perceber como o short pequeno apertava deliciosamente a farta e musculosa bunda que o moreno ostentava com tanto orgulho, dando ainda mais destaque as nádegas perfeitamente redondas. Ele foi tirado do seu transe quando Derek olhou para trás já no pé da escada e falou com sua voz firme, grave e sedutora. Um verdadeiro macho Alpha.

– Hora da disciplina, Senhor Stilinski.

XXX

– Você se lembra da Oração Ao Santo Nome, Sr Stilinski? –.

Stiles estava ajoelhado no chão com o torso dobrado sobre a beirada da cama, apoiado sobre os antebraços, as calças abaixadas apenas o suficiente para expor sua bunda de pele branca e lisa, salpicada com pintinhas. Ele encarava a cabeceira, pensativo sobre a pergunta que Derek acabara de lhe fazer. _Oração ao Santo Nome? Mas que diabos é isso Derek?_

– Não –. Ele respondeu.

Stiles ouviu o que pareceu ser um suspiro vindo do moreno, passos se movimentando detrás dele. Ele estava seriamente tentado a olhar, dar uma espiadinha por cima dos ombros para ver o que Derek estava fazendo. Quando ele virou a cabeça o suficiente para conseguir ver o mais velho, um forte tapa foi desferido em sua bunda o pegando de surpresa. Ele soltou um sonoro gemido e repentinamente voltou a olhar para frente, ainda sentindo a dor aguda latejando em sua nádega direita.

– Não mandei você olhar pra mim. Além de não saber responder minha pergunta ainda me desobedece –. Derek falou usando o seu tom de Alpha autoritário. – Saiba Sr. Stilinski, eu sou o seu tutor aqui. Então eu mando e você apenas obedece. Sem questionar. Entendido? –. O moreno perguntou.

– Sim Derek –.

SMACK. Ressoou outro forte tapa no traseiro de Stiles, que gemeu alto com o impacto. Dessa vez pareceu bem mais forte e rígido mas sabia que Derek estava usando apenas a própria mão e sua força sobrenatural para isso, o que deixava tudo ainda mais excitante se você o perguntasse.

– Você vai se direcionar a mim como ‘sim senhor’ ou ‘Mestre Hale’, entendeu? –.

– Eu não deveria ser aquele usando o uniforme? Não que eu esteja reclamando, sua bunda parece deliciosa dentro desse short apertado –. Stiles disse no seu velho tom sarcástico que o fez famoso.

Ele esperou que essa resposta desaforada o rendesse outro tapa, fechou os olhos antecipando a ardência, agarrou forte nas cobertas mas nada aconteceu. Pelo contrário, Stiles sentiu dedos ásperos acariciarem a pele agora avermelhada de suas nádegas e logo uma mão estava fazendo movimentos circulares como se quisesse afagar a dor. Ele pode ouvir Derek rir e dar dois beijos molhados em cada uma de suas nádegas expostas, passando a língua sobre a pele lisa sem nenhum pudor, suas mãos acariciando a parte final das costas do mais novo.

– Eu poderia conseguir uma roupa pra você, mas não acho que iria cair muito bem –. O moreno respondeu. – Chega de conversa. Já que você é um menino mau que não sabe o mínimo sobre o que deveria eu vou te ensinar. Se eu achar que você merece vou te dar uma recompensa –.

O adolescente inspirou algumas vezes antes de responder. – Sim senhor –.

Derek sorriu satisfeito.

– Agora repita comigo. _“Ó glorioso Santo do meu nome_ ” –.

Mas que merda é essa de Glorioso Santo Nome, Derek? Como o lobisomem sabia isso? Derek nunca demonstrou nenhum tipo de interesse ou costume de praticar o cristianismo e ainda assim ele sabia uma oração católica que provavelmente nem a falecida mãe de Stiles deveria conhecer. Porem Stiles não queria levar outro tapa e complicar ainda mais sua situação aqui, então ele fez como ordenado.

– Ó glorioso Santo do meu nome.. –.

– “ _Alcançai-me de Deus a graça de trazer sempre a minha consciência pura_ ” –.

– Alcança de Deus a graça de traz-AH” –. SMACK. Stiles nem teve tempo de terminar a frase quando a mão pesada de Derek desceu violentamente contra sua bunda de novo. Dessa vez a dor aguda não só se espalhou, subindo pela sua espinha e arrepiando cada pêlo no caminho, como atiçou algo na sua virilha fazendo com que seu membro fosse de ‘ _muito duro_ ’ para algo do tipo ‘ _PUTA MERDA ME DEIXA GOZAR DEREK_ ’.

A reação não passou despercebida pelos sentidos aguçados do lobisomem que farejou o ar aspirando ao pungente aroma do pré-gozo que começava a escorrer da cabeça do pau de Stiles. Ele sorriu safado.

– Enunciação Sr. Stilinski. Enunciação. De novo –.

– Alcançai-me de Deus a graça de trazer sempre a minha consciência pura –. Stiles repetiu e voz alta tendo certeza de que cada letra e palavra saíssem com perfeição. Seus olhos lacrimejavam do ultimo tapa de Derek, mas sua voz ainda estava firme. Ainda.

– “ _Como preparação necessária para a minha última hora. Amém_.”

– Como preparação necessária para a minha última hora. Amém –. Stiles repetiu, sentindo-se um tanto aliviado e apreensivo.

Derek gemeu prazeroso ao bom desempenho do adolescente e correu uma mão sobre a bunda de Stiles novamente. O mais novo fechou os olhos já antecipando mais um tapa, porem o que ele sentiu foi algo diferente. A mão de Derek acariciava por entre suas nádegas e ele pode sentir quando dedos ásperos brincaram com sua entrada apertada. Porém a sensação não durou muito, pois logo a Derek estava apertando o membro de Stiles, abaixando um pouco mais sua calça e o puxando para trás para obter mais acesso, o que não era difícil já que Stiles ostentava magníficos 20 centímetros de pura rola adolescente. Ele massageava o membro fazendo movimentos de ordenha, como se de fato estivesse esperando que a qualquer momento um jato de leite fosse jorrar dali. Bem, ele podia tentar não é?

– Muito bom Sr. Stilinski. Agora repita sozinho –. Derek falou, sem largar o membro pulsante em sua mão.

O que? Repetir? Derek só podia estar de sacanagem. E não era do tipo de sacanagem que Stiles estava esperando, mas ele percebeu que o lobisomem estava provocando. Esse era definitivamente um lado que ele nunca tinha visto durante todos esses meses de namoro com Derek e estava mais que disposto a aproveitar. Então ele deixou de lado toda a estranheza anterior e decidiu mergulhar de cabeça na fantasia.

– Eu vou tentar Mestre Hale –. O mais novo disse usando seu tom mais inocente possível. O lobo de Derek uivou internamente.

– Não se preocupe, eu vou te dar um incentivo –. Derek disse, dando mais algumas bombadas no membro duro de Stiles fazendo algumas gotas de pré-gozo escorrerem e pingarem no chão. Derek olhou o liquido desperdiçado com olhos de cachorro faminto.

– Ó glorioso Santo do meu nome-eeee.. ai meu Deus –. Stiles exclamou, interrompendo a si mesmo quando sentiu um calor úmido e aveludado envolver seu pau. Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou por cima dos ombros, mesmo sabendo que Derek poderia castigá-lo por isso, mas ele estava pouco se fodendo. Ele tinha que ter a confirmação visual do que seu pau estava lhe passando.

Quando ele olhou para trás lá estava sua resposta. Derek estava ajoelhado com o rosto a poucos centímetros da sua bunda, chupando fervorosamente seu membro como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Ele tinha os olhos fechados enquanto fazia seu trabalho oral, sua garganta trabalhando entre engolir o quanto podia de pau e soltando pequenos gemidos abafados de satisfação. Era uma visão incrível e excitante ao gosto de Stiles.

De repente ele abre os olhos verdes brilhantes por trás dos óculos e ainda com o pau na boca, dá mais algumas chupadas fortes olhando fixamente nos olhos de Stiles. O sabor do pré-gozo explodia em sua língua e ele sorvia cada gota buscando mais e mais. Suor escorria pelo rosto de Stiles e ele podia sentir algo aquecendo dentro de suas entranhas.

Derek então tirou o membro da boca apenas o suficiente para falar – Vamos lá Sr. Stilinski, continue. Se você conseguir chegar ate o fim sem errar sua recompensa vai ser ainda melhor –. Ele finalizou a frase com uma piscadela sacana voltando a chupar a cabeça do pau do mais novo.

Stiles puxou toda a sua força interior tanto para conseguir falar como para lembrar quais eram as próximas palavras. O que era bem difícil quando seu namorado mega gostoso está vestido como um nerd safado e te dando um boquete incrível. Mas ele não seria um Stilinski se não tentasse até o fim.

– A-alcançai-me de Deus a gra-aça... de trazer se-eeempree-e.. _porra_..– Ele inspirou, tentando juntar as palavras enquanto sentia a língua de Derek brincar com a cabeça de seu pau, lábios selados em volta da grossa largura. – a minha consciência pura.. –.

Derek se moveu e agora lambia todo o comprimento do membro de Stiles, lambuzando o pau adolescente com sua saliva quente e dando ocasionais fungadas nas bolas de Stiles, sua barba dando pequenas cócegas e arrepios que faziam o mais novo tremer.

– C-como preparação necessáááá-ria _ah._.. para a m-mminha última horaaaa... Amém –. Ele finalmente conseguiu, arfando como se tivesse corrido ao redor do campo como Finstock costumava lhe obrigar durante os treinos de lacrosse.

Ao ouvir o Amém, Derek largou o membro com um sonoro POP, tendo certeza que de lambuzara o máximo que pode de todo o comprimento do pau de Stiles. Ele observou seu trabalho oral por alguns minutos como se estivesse se orgulhando do seu feito, antes de se erguer do chão e falar.

– Muito bem Sr. Stilinski, já que você foi tão bem à sua tarefa e tão receptivo com o meu incentivo eu acho que merece uma recompensa –. Stiles nem teve tempo de processar o que aconteceu, porque em um súbito movimento Derek usou sua super força erguendo o mais novo da sua posição e o jogando de costas sobre a cama como se o garoto não pesasse nada. O moreno rapidamente subiu no colchão e puxou as calças de Stiles, arremessando-as em algum canto do quarto. Ele então retirou as próprias botas, deixando as meias, e se posicionou sobre o corpo de Stiles, sentado sobre sua barriga. Ele olhou o adolescente com um sorriso safado nos lábios e se virou, ficando de costas para Stiles.

Nessa posição Stiles tinha uma visão privilegiada das costas do moreno, assim como sua bunda, apertada dentro daqueles shorts cinza. Ele moveu as mãos e apertou as nádegas musculosas sobre o tecido, mas Derek as afastou com um tapinha em cada uma. Ele olhou sobre o ombro ainda com aquele sorriso sacana de derreter icebergs e disse.

– Não toque. Eu sou o Alpha aqui. Eu mando, você obedece –.

Stiles apenas assentiu rapidamente com a cabeça.

Derek voltou a olhar pra frente, mas suas mãos vagavam pela própria extensão de sua bunda farta. Ele apertava e apalpava o musculo o fazendo balançar e se mover, o tanto quanto era possível dentro daquela peça de roupa minúscula. Então, ele se ergueu apenas alguns centímetros sobre o colo de Stiles e usou suas mãos para soltar as duas fivelas que seguravam os suspensórios na parte de trás. Depois, com a mão direita ele puxou um zíper na parte cima, descendo todo o comprimento e passando pela curvatura da bunda até terminar na parte de baixo. Rapidamente ele puxou as duas peças soltas com as mãos, expondo sua bunda bronzeada e musculosa a visão de Stiles, que o encarava de boca aberta quase babando como um peixe dourado dentro de um aquário.

Derek não disse nada, apenas continuou sua “disciplina”. Depois de se livrar do short completamente ele se ergueu um pouco mais, alinhando o membro de Stiles com sua entrada piscante. A cabeça entrou sem problemas, e ele continuou abaixando o corpo lentamente acomodando o mastro pulsante de Stiles dentro de si. Derek inspirava e exalava calmamente, relaxando o máximo para a sensação ser mais satisfatória. Ele havia feito um bom trabalho babando o membro na hora do boquete, porque estava bastante liso e ajudava a deslizar cu adentro. Depois de alguns minutos ele sentou-se completamente no colo de Stiles, que gemeu em uníssono quando as nádegas de Derek tocaram seus quadris.

– Porra Derek.. Meu Deus –.

– Tão bom –. Derek sussurrou.

O moreno não demorou muito e prontamente iniciou um vai e vem de quadris, controlando o ritmo a seu bel prazer. Com as pernas dobradas e os joelhos tocando o colchão Derek movimentava a pélvis para frente e para trás, ondulando a cintura como se não tivesse ossos no corpo. Stiles poderia jurar que o mais velho sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo porque ele se movia como um profissional, um legítimo porn star.

Logo os gemidos altos do moreno tomaram conta do quarto enquanto ele se movia velozmente sobre o colo de Stiles. O movimento ondulatório fazia com que o membro do mais novo tocasse pontos onde ele não conseguiria se não fosse nessa posição e isso era extremamente excitante para Derek. Ele tinha o total controle aqui.

Stiles ofegava abaixo do corpo pesado de Derek, tentando levantar os quadris para sincronizar com os movimentos do moreno, mas era difícil ter algum sucesso com uma pilha de músculos bronzeados fazendo pressão sobre você. Ele via com olhos atentos às duas nádegas redondas de Derek balançando em sincronia cada vez que o mais velho se movimentava; era uma visão divina, a forma como ocasionalmente Derek apertava o membro de Stiles contraindo o ânus, tirando gemidos lânguidos de prazer do adolescente. Era como uma dança sensual onde Derek comandava, como o bom macho Alpha que ele é.

– Isso, aí Stiles bem aí –.

– Puta que pariu Derek você vai me matar –.

– Não ouse morrer sem gozar em mim primeiro, eu te proíbo Stiles Stilinski –.

– Ah sourwolf continue assim ah.. continue assim e não vai demorar muito –.

Stiles pôs as duas mãos nos quadris de Derek acompanhando os movimentos ondulatórios do moreno mas o lobisomem as afastou com um leve rosnado.

– Sem tocar –.

– Porra Derek eu quero, eu preciso –.

– Já disse que não –. O moreno pontuou rebolando como uma stripper usando o membro de Stiles como pole dance. O adolescente gemeu alto e voltou a apertar os quadris de Derek.

– Derek por favor…–.

– Mas que droga Stiles!! –. Derek rugiu, se erguendo bruscamente fazendo assim como que o membro de Stiles saísse de dentro de si. Ele se virou, agora de frente encarando Stiles deitado nas cobertas já encharcadas de suor. Derek não esperou nem um minuto a mais, sentando de uma vez no pau de Stiles o que fez o mais novo gritar em êxtase.

– Derek!!! –.

– EU. DISSE. NÃO. TOQUE. –. Derek pontuou cada palavra sentando forte, fazendo com que o som de pele contra pele ressoasse pelo quarto. O ar estava pesado com cheiro de saliva, excitação e suor, tudo em uma mistura que sobrecargava as narinas sensíveis do lobisomem. Mas ele não se importava, isso dava ainda mais energia e animo para continuar empalando a si mesmo no membro duro de Stiles.

– Eu sou o Alpha agora e você vai me obedecer –. Derek rugiu fazendo piscar seus olhos em vermelho sangue enquanto sentava forte com o cu cheio de rola.

Stiles não aguentava mais. A estimulação era intensa e ele estava quase explodindo. Sem ouvir o aviso do moreno, ele notou que Derek ainda usava camisa e num impulso do momento puxou as duas lapelas com força, arrebentando os botões que voaram em todas as direções, alguns ricocheteando na parede atrás da cabeceira, outros no próprio peito suado de Stiles. Derek viu surpreso o ato do adolescente e decidiu tomar o controle da situação de vez.

– Chega! Você vai obedecer o seu macho por bem ou por mal! –. Derek exclamou retirando a camisa com raiva exibindo assim seu torso musculoso. Ele usou a peça para amarrar as duas mãos de Stiles nas barras da cabeceira da cama, usando a gravata como mordaça. Agora a única peça de roupa que ainda lhe restava eram as meias, seu corpo bronzeado pingando de suor. Stiles não pode fazer nada a não ser aceitar seu destino como dildo humano e ser usado como objeto de prazer por Derek Hale.

– Pronto, melhor assim –. Derek disse sorrindo dando dois tapinhas leves na bochecha de Stiles logo após amarrar a gravata sobre a boca do adolescente. Ele se certificou que as mãos do mais novo estavam bem presas antes de voltar a rebolar como antes, agora encarando seu namorado de frente. Ele praticamente pulava no pau de Stiles, as mãos apoiadas no peito do menor, subindo até que apenas a cabeça permanecesse dentro antes de descer com (quase) toda força. Ele não podia pegar muito pesado desde que Stiles é humano, então sua força tinha que ser controlada. Mas a vontade era de sentar até que a cama quebrasse sob eles.

Isso não era muito improvável, já que a cabeceira batia com força na parede cada vez que Derek sentava no pau adolescente. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça, gotas de suor pingando dos fios negros, rosto ensopado, óculos escorregando até a ponta do nariz, o qual ele retirou e jogou para trás, ouvindo apenas o som do objeto se quebrando com o impacto de onde quer que ele tenha se chocado. Eles pareciam dois animais no cio, Derek faminto por rola usando seu parceiro como cão reprodutor. Isso fazia dele uma cadela? Bem talvez sim, mas ele não se importava no momento. Apenas uma coisa importava agora e ele estava quase conseguindo.

– Aí meu Deus eu vou gozar. Você vai gozar também Stiles? Ein? Vai gozar gostoso no meu rabo? –.

O garoto gemeu algumas palavras inaudíveis pela gravata que bloqueava o som de sua voz. Derek viu seus olhos lacrimejando e pode sentir que Stiles estava perto.

– Eu quero que você goze. Goze bem fundo dentro de mim. Me enche com a tua porra Stiles vai, marca teu macho por dentro! –. Derek exigiu aumentando o ritmo das reboladas. Não demorou muito tempo ele gozou, a constante pressão do pau de Stiles contra sua próstata tornando o orgasmo explosivo. Seu sêmen jorrou em longos jatos brancos que atingiram o peito, pescoço e rosto de Stiles, assim como a parede atrás da cama. Mesmo depois do orgasmo ele continuou rebolando, contraindo o ânus sentindo a pressão do membro de Stiles dentro de si.

– Eu tô sentindo, vai Stiles, goza vai, goza fundo no meu rabo, _AAHH_! –. O moreno exclamou ao sentir o membro do adolescente pulsar e se despejar nas suas entranhas quentes como lava. Ele então parou os movimentos e sentou, curtindo a sensação do sêmen grosso e quente de Stiles o preenchendo por dentro. Ele sorria satisfeito, em êxtase com a sobrecarga de sensações que estava mergulhado no momento. Depois de alguns minutos ele abriu os olhos e viu que o mais novo tinha o rosto vermelho e molhado por suor e pelas lágrimas que escorreram no canto dos seus olhos castanhos. Derek então retirou a gravata em volta da boca de Stiles e se deitou sobre o torso do adolescente, ainda com o membro pulsando dentro de si.

– Então, espero que tenha gostado da recompensa –. Derek disse todo cheio de si antes de enfiar o rosto na curva do pescoço de Stiles e lamber com fervor a pele úmida do local.

O adolescente apenas arfava como um maratonista em final de Olimpíadas 100 metros rasos. Ele não conseguia falar, não tinha energia ou forças para conseguir formar sons compreensíveis que não fossem grunhidos ou suspiros. Stiles apenas permaneceu lá, deitado com o peso do moreno sobre si, enquanto encarava o teto de seu quarto tentando recobrar o controle de sua mente.

– Nunca pensei que viveria pra ver Stiles Stilinski sem palavras –. Derek disse rindo. – Não se preocupe, eu sei que foi intenso. Tome seu tempo e fale quando conseguir –. Ele finalizou lambendo o rosto de Stiles e apoiando a cabeça no peito do mais novo que batia como um tambor de orquestra no dia da independência.

Depois de alguns minutos, Stiles conseguiu energia suficiente para verbalizar sons coerentes.

– Meu Deus. Eu não consigo sentir minhas pernas. Eu não sinto nada –.

Derek levantou a cabeça o suficiente para olhar no rosto de Stiles, arqueando uma de suas grossas sobrancelhas do jeito Derek Hale de ser.

– Eu que tomei pau no rabo e é você que não sente nada? Você já foi mais hiperativo Stiles –.

O adolescente observou o moreno com um olhar crítico como se dissesse “ _nem mais uma palavra seu lobisomem de uma figa_ ”, mas não disse nada. Tentou mover os braços mais percebeu que ainda estavam amarrados a cabeceira.

– Será que o meu querido macho Alpha poderia fazer o favor de soltar o pobre e indefeso Stiles? Minhas mãos estão dormentes –. Ele enfatizou tentando puxar as mãos.

Derek bufou irritado pro sarcasmo mas soltou as mãos do namorado. – Se tem algo que você não é, é pobre e indefeso Stiles –.

– Ah é? Engraçado por que até poucos minutos atrás eu estava amordaçado e amarrado a minha própria cama enquanto você violava meu pau com essa sua bunda sobrenatural faminta! Eu fui praticamente abusado –.

– Não te ouvir reclamar –. Derek devolveu, sobrancelhas falantes atacando novamente.

– Sim por que eu estava amordaçado! E que história foi essa de Oração ao Santo Nome? Você aprendeu isso só pra essa cena, não foi? –.

Derek revirou os olhos e se aconchegou no peito do mais novo. – Tá bom, tá bom. Depois a gente resolve isso. Cale a boca e vamos dormir –.

Stiles bufou em irritação mas não pode deixar de sorrir a declaração de Derek. Ele amava esse lobo carrancudo e rabugento.

– Derek nós estamos nojentos. Não vamos dormir assim –.

O moreno ergueu a cabeça novamente, piscando os olhos em vermelho e usando sua voz grave, mas dessa vez no tom mais divertido e brincalhão possível. – Vai me questionar de novo Stiles? –.

O adolescente o encarou antes de dar um beijo carinhoso e demorado nos lábios do moreno, que sorriu satisfeito e voltou a posição de antes.

– Sourwolf mandão –.

– Calado –.

**Author's Note:**

> No link XXX está a roupa que o Derek usa durante a cena e o sexo. É basicamente a mesma coisa, só mudei a cor do suspensório e adicionei as meias. [XXX](https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS_VELmC15bLEqlWkjCBQDJmKUF8zePShyIDQF0DusAr68yXqwHUDunNVNRlA)
> 
> Comentários? Me digam o que acharam. :)


End file.
